


Fairytale of New York

by lovelarry10



Series: Make My Wish Come True [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Home Alone 2 References, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New York City, Rockefeller Tree, Sequel, Timestamp, Tourists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: Harry and Louis fly to New York for their holiday. Harry has a few surprises in store for an unsuspecting Louis...





	Fairytale of New York

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! My final fic for 2018. After I posted [Feels Like Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561985), I hadn't expected that people would love it as much as you have done, and this little idea wouldn't leave my mind. I decided to write it as a little Christmas present to all of you as my thank you for all the support for my writing this year. There's been ups and downs, but I have loved writing stories so much, and having you all enjoy them is just the icing on the cake.
> 
> Enjoy this little look into Louis and Harry in New York, set just after the end of the first fic in the series... you'll probably want to read that one first if you haven't already to find out more about them!
> 
> Thank you to Liz for betaing for me, I appreciate your help as always!
> 
> And to all of you... thank you, and here's to lots more stories in 2019!
> 
> Merry Christmas, and a very Happy New Year! (And Happy Birthday, Louis!)  
> Chloe xx

 

“Would you guys like me to take your picture?”

Harry whirled around in the direction of the friendly voice with a strong American accent and smiled, nodding eagerly as he handed over his little blue camera to the woman. 

“That’s so nice, thank you very much.” He shuffled back next to Louis and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist, grinning widely at the small woman who was moving the camera around, trying to capture the amazing backdrop Harry knew was behind him. The lady smiled and stepped towards them again.

“Wanna check it, honey? Make sure it’s okay before I get back to my husband?”

Harry felt Louis lean in and together, they peered at the little screen as Harry brought up the photo, smiling down at it, how happy (and cold!) they both looked. “It’s perfect, thank you so much!”

“Ah, it’s my pleasure to help out some little British lovebirds. You make a stunning couple, by the way! Enjoy your time in the City!”

“We plan to,” Louis said as he waved the woman off, hand slipping easily into Harry’s again as they turned back to the view. Harry saw how Louis’ eyes flitted about, trying to take it all in despite the exhaustion they were both feeling. They’d landed in New York just a few hours ago, and had decided to drop their bags off at their hotel before starting their mini-holiday with a bang, heading up the Empire State Building. Harry had paid for the tickets, and Louis had squeezed his hand as the lift shot up to the 86th floor. Harry would never forget the look on his boyfriend’s face when he stepped out onto the observation deck, into the bitter New York winter wind. It had been perfect, and everything Harry hoped he would feel. “Haz, this is just amazing, isn’t it?”

Harry looked down, seeing the cars that looked like little specks, bright yellow New York cabs weaving their way around the streets, taking tourists and locals alike around and about, in and out of the Christmas sales, perhaps to the next tourist hotspot. He squeezed Louis’ gloved fingers and nodded, feeling a bit overwhelmed himself by now. “It’s beautiful, Lou. I’m glad we decided to come here first. You wanna go around the corner and see that bit?” 

Louis nodded and promptly dragged Harry off and round to the next side of the city they hadn’t seen yet. The wind was absolutely freezing, Harry’s Green Bay Packers beanie wasn’t even doing much to keep him warm and he pulled his thick black scarf right up over his mouth, trying to keep any semblance of warmth he had. Louis had a chunky blue beanie on his head but had refused to wear a scarf, and Harry wasn’t entirely sure how he was keeping himself warm enough. He guessed it might sheer excitement and adrenaline given how fidgety and bouncy Louis was at the moment. 

“Oh my god, Haz, look!” Louis pointed out at the sight of Central Park in the distance, a big area of green amongst the tall buildings, a haven within the hustle and bustle of the main city. “That’s on our plan, right?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Harry nodded, knowing Louis was struggling with not knowing any of their plans at all in New York. He’d purposely kept everything secret from him, wanting it to be a complete surprise for the four days they were there. It was going to be the busiest four days ever, and Harry wasn’t sure they’d get much rest, but it would be worth it to tick off everything he had planned. Harry knew Louis would be up for whatever he’d already decided on, and he did love that Louis was putting all of his trust in him so easily.

Louis had sat with his guidebook and the laptop for the following few days after Christmas, coming down from his self-proclaimed ‘food coma’, nursing a sore tummy from one too many turkey sandwiches on Boxing Day. Harry had chilled with his own book while Louis had rabbitted away about New York, what he wanted to see and do, making Harry watch any film ever made that was set in the city, leaving his favourite, Home Alone 2, until very last. They’d watched it just hours before they headed to the airport to fly out on their Virgin Atlantic flight, and a few scenes had been on repeat in Harry’s mind ever since. Now, he really was making Louis’ dream come true, and nothing made him happier.

They continued to walk around the observation deck of the Empire State Building, taking as many photos of each other as they could, taking a few awkward selfies, helping out other couples by taking photos for them in return for a photo of themselves. Harry just loved walking around and holding Louis’ hand, laying claim on him to the world, telling everyone easily Louis was his, and he was Louis’. They might only have been together a year, the best year of Harry’s life, if anyone was asking, but Harry was certain of just one thing; Louis was it for him, and seeing him so deliriously happy like this was something Harry wanted to spend the rest of his life doing for Louis.

“You wanna head back to the hotel?” Harry asked as he shuddered with yet another blast of chilly wind, looking across to Louis, who looked gorgeous with red cheeks and soft tufts of hair sticking out from under his knitted beanie. “Or we could go and get a proper American hot chocolate, maybe share a burger or something?”

“Ooh, in a proper diner?” Louis asked, eyes lighting up with yet more excitement. Harry nodded, and laughed as Louis yanked his arm, pulling him back to the queue for the lift to take them back down to the ground floor, both chilled to the core by now. They made small talk with some other tourists, laughing when they found out the older couple didn't live too far from Louis and Harry back home in England, proclaiming it was a small world, and to enjoy their respective time in New York. They’d parted with a few recommendations of diners to go to, and Louis pulled up the maps app on his iPhone, tapping in the name of a diner they’d been given. “Okay, only a fifteen minute walk away, do you wanna walk or get a cab?”

“Umm, I think we should walk, might spot some other places we want to go to? We could get a taxi back to the hotel, yeah?” Louis nodded, and startled Harry by pulling him to a stop, tugging him close and kissing him hard on the lips. They ignored a catcall coming from across the road at their display of affection, and kissed softly, hands linked between their bodies as their lips met. It was warming despite the chill of the wind, and Harry shut his eyes, letting Louis kiss him how he wanted to be kissed. They broke away, pressing their beanie covered foreheads together for a minute, breaths coming out in hot puffs. “I love you so much, Louis.”

“I love you, too. Thank you for doing this, bringing me here. You honestly have no idea how much fun I’m having already, and we’ve only been here a few hours.” Louis grinned and shook his head, slightly embarrassed at his sudden confession. He turned and carried on walking in the direction of the diner, their hands swinging between their bodies as they chatted easily. Their quick pace kept them warm as they walked, and soon enough, they arrived outside the diner. 

“Oh my god, Haz, you have to take a photo of me, I don’t even care I look like a right tourist!”

All that could be heard down the street was Harry’s loud cackle of laughter as Louis posed up a storm, the widest of smiles on his face as Harry watched him enjoy every second of his dream coming true.

The next few days passed by far too quickly for Harry’s liking. They’d made sure to enjoy every second of being in New York, but somehow, Harry had managed to keep Louis away from many of the places he knew his boyfriend was truly desperate to visit. So far, he’d dragged him along to some New York sights; Wall Street, the Chrysler Building, Grand Central Station, where they’d seen the most amazing light show, The New York Public Library, and Madison Square Garden. Louis had been taken aback with everything, and the amount of photos they’d taken between them was ridiculous. Harry was sure all of their Instagram followers would be bored by now, but it didn't seem to be the case at all, if the numbers of likes on their loved-up pictures from their nearest and dearest were anything to go by.

Harry stirred awake early on New Year’s Eve, cosy in the huge bed he and Louis had been sharing for the past few nights. Despite the fact it was absolutely freezing outside in the city, their room was a warm safe haven for the pair, and they’d enjoyed nothing more than returning from a long day on their feet, sharing a shower before getting into bed and cuddling into the small hours, falling asleep tangled up together.

The room was already fairly bright as the hotel curtains weren’t overly thick, and sunlight was already appearing through the thin material. Harry rolled over from where he was happily being the little spoon in his sleep to look at his sleeping boyfriend. Louis looked beautiful like this, and Harry alway felt grateful he was the one who got to see Louis in this way. He reached out and stroked down Louis’ soft cheek, smooth from where he’d decided to shave before bed last night. His eyelashes were long and beautiful, and soft breath fell from his parted lips as he slept away his worries and exhaustion.

Harry didn't want to get up, so he reached behind him, pulling his phone from the charger, squinting at the bright screen as he held it above his face. He lowered the brightness before he opened his Notes app, looking at the itinerary for the special surprise day he’d planned for Louis long before he’d even booked the tickets to New York. This just had to be perfect, and Harry had put a lot of effort into making sure everything was covered. He shut the phone off after a few moments and rearranged their bodies, lowering his head to Louis’ bare chest, cuddling up to his boyfriend again.

It seemed hard to believe in some respects that he and Louis had only been together a year. It had been just over a year since they’d met as strangers in Harry’s card shop,  _ Celebrate In Style!,  _ the shop Louis was now manager of, and things had moved ridiculously quickly between them. They’d fallen in love in just a few weeks, had moved in a short while later and now, Harry was entirely certain that Louis was his forever. He’d never fallen for someone so hard and fast before, and despite the reservations of a few friends over their young age and moving so quickly, he and Louis had done what was right for them. Harry had never been happier, and he’d been so content to see Louis growing happier with each day too, not forgetting his painful past but using it to fuel his want to be happy. 

The pair of them went once a month to visit Jay’s grave, and they’d popped by the day before their flight to New York, Harry standing back for a few minutes while Louis had cried while he sat by her gravestone, telling her that Harry was making his New York dream come true, and that he wished more than anything she could come with them. Harry had cried too but tried to be Louis’ rock, to support him but he wished so much he could have met her, the woman who had brought the most special person into Harry’s life. Instead, he settled for talking to her as Louis did, and together, they kept her memory alive, Harry promising Louis that Jay would be with him while they were in New York.

Harry woke again an hour or so later, Louis awake too this time. They smiled at each other before their lips met in a soft kiss, hands on warm skin under the covers. Harry brought his hand up and stroked through Louis’ hair, staring into his blue eyes as Louis’ foot ran up the inside of his calf, always touching as they usually did.

“Morning, beautiful,” he rasped out, voice low and husky with sleep. He licked his lips and ducked into yet another kiss, Louis accepting it easily, small fingertips resting above Harry’s hip. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, I did, actually. Was worn out after yesterday. I can’t believe how much walking we did-”

“And how much money we spent!” Harry joked, nodding his head in the direction of the Macy’s shopping bags on the floor of their hotel room, stuffed with gifts for their friends and families. The shop had been doing well and Anne had given them both a healthy Christmas bonus which they’d splurged yesterday on the people they loved most. They’d also bought each other a few cheesy tourist gifts, and had exchanged them amongst laughter and tickles before bed last night, quietly making love between the sheets before they’d showered and then fallen asleep together. It had been the perfect day and Harry was just praying today was going to top it. It had to.

“Ah, fuck it, we can sleep once we get home, we’re only here for a few days. You only live once, right?” Harry had nodded and let Louis kiss him again before they parted when Harry’s alarm rang out, signifying it was time to get out and about.

“As much as I’d love to stay here in bed with you all day, I have plans for today, my darling,” Harry began, kicking the quilt back from their bodies, making Louis squeak loudly and roll into a ball, pretending to be cold. “Oh stop it. I’m going to get dressed, you can get rid of that,” Harry chuckled, nodding towards the situation in Louis’ boxers from being so close to Harry under the covers. “Come on, up you get or we’re never going to get anything done today.”

“Fine, bloody bossy boots.” Louis wasn’t exactly a morning person at the best of times but Harry threw him a pair of skinny jeans anyway, following it with a Vans t-shirt and a thick woolly jumper, neither of them wanting to be cold in the New York winter. Before he dressed, Harry watched Louis step over to the window, throwing open the curtains of their 18th floor room and gasping loudly. “Oh my fucking god, Haz, come and look!”

Harry hurried over and gasped himself when he saw what had happened overnight. The city was now covered in a blanket of white, but there were already machines out clearing the streets and pavements. Harry mused that it was so different to Britain where things shut down under an inch of snow, so he wasn’t worried about their plans at all. “Wow, it’s so beautiful.”

“First time we’ve seen snow since last year, you remember that?” Louis turned to Harry and lightly linked their fingers, both of their minds falling back to the memories of last year, the snow on Louis’ birthday when they’d become boyfriends and had told each other they loved each other, and had then had sex for the first time. It had been such a special day, and they both smiled softly at each other before they quickly kissed then rested their foreheads together. They turned back to the window, bare torsos sharing warmth as they looked out of the gorgeous view.

“I don’t think I could ever forget, Lou.”

Reluctantly, Harry pulled away and grabbed his black t-shirt, pulling it on while Louis started dressing himself and heading to the bathroom to fiddle with his hair. Harry didn't bother doing much with his own curls other than running a brush through them, knowing it would be spending the day under a thick beanie anyway, just to keep warm. He put on his black leather boots to keep his toes from freezing, and he felt glad he’d thought to pack some of Louis’ chunkier shoes, knowing his Vans would do nothing to protect his feet against the snow. 

“Ready?”

Louis nodded and Harry checked his pockets for his wallet and phone before they headed out of the room, making sure the door was closed behind them. Louis zipped up his thick coat in the lift that hurtled down to the ground floor and they slipped on their gloves as they left the lobby, the cold hitting them immediately. The wind was whipping around their cheeks as they walked briskly towards the restaurant they’d gone to for breakfast over the past few days.

They seated themselves in a booth, and the same waitress came over and greeted them with a friendly smile, having made small talk with them yesterday, and she’d given the boys many recommendations over the past few days they’d taken eagerly.

“Morning Harry and Louis, how are y’all doing today?” she asked as she poured Harry a coffee and hurried off to get a tea for Louis, knowing he wasn’t into coffee like his boyfriend. “Any plans for this cold New York day?”

“Yeah, actually, I’ve got a whole day planned out. But, uh, I can’t tell you anything as it’s a surprise for Lou.”

Louis blushed at that and stirred his tea, warming his hands on the mug in front of him. “Too good to me, Hazza…”

“No more than you deserve,” Harry replied softly, reaching across the table and taking Louis’ hand in his own. “Could we have our usual, please, love?” The waitress, Rosa, nodded and walked off, shouting something to the kitchen staff as Harry and Louis sat back, watching the plethora of people around them ordering their own food, some alone, others with a partner or a family. They ate quickly when Rosa sat down their plates of food, tummies hungry and knowing they’d need energy for the long day Harry had planned. It was mid-morning, but Harry had a whole day arranged before they returned to the hotel in time to change for the night time’s plans.

Harry paid for their breakfasts and they headed out towards the nearest subway station. Louis was still none the wiser as Harry navigated the pair of them with ease, getting their Metrocards from his wallet to allow them entrance to the station. They didn't let go of each others hands as the train came into the station and they stepped on, Harry standing behind Louis, protecting him from the crowds without realising it. He did notice Louis’ smile and leaned down to press a kiss to his head, gripping onto the rail to keep himself steady.

Eventually, they arrived at the Fulton Street stop, disembarking with many other passengers. They got swept up into the crowd, clinging tightly to each other so they didn't get separated. They climbed the steps and came back to street level, taking in the streets around them. Louis spun around, trying to work out where he was when it dawned on him.

“Wow. Haz, is this…”

“Yeah. I know it’s pretty sad really, but it’s one of the things on our list.” He looked over to the World Trade Center memorial and swallowed, remembering how it had felt all those years ago to watch it on the news with his mum, too young to fully comprehend what was happening. Being here felt so odd, knowing thousands lost their lives but still the world carried on moving, remembering those that were lost every day. “You want to go over and see it properly?”

“Yeah but-” Louis tugged Harry to a stop, facing him, their breaths coming out in puffs of steam, feet stood in the snow on the pavement. “Are you going to tell me what all this is about?”

Harry sighed, realising Louis was right, that he had to tell him what he’d planned. “You remember when you told me about why you wanted to come here?” Louis nodded and Harry carried on. “Okay, so what were we watching?”

“Home Alone 2…” Louis replied quickly, knowing the answer without having to really think about it. “Probably my favourite film ever, actually, although if you tell anyone else that, I might have to kill you. If anyone asks, it’s something violent and manly like Fight Club or Die Hard.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Nothing to be ashamed of, love, it’s an awesome film. Anyway.” Harry cleared his throat and took Louis’ hand in his own. “I’ve planned a day out for us, going around New York. A little  _ Home Alone 2 _ tour, if you will. We’re gonna see all the places in the movie, if you want to? I’ve got it all sorted out, then there’s something else for tonight, too.”

“Oh my god!” Louis laughed and leapt into Harry’s arms, Harry stumbling backwards as he struggled to keep his balance under Louis’ surprise attack. “Best. Boyfriend. In. The. Whole. World.” He punctuated each of his words with a kiss, and they attracted the stares of a few passers by, smiling at the display of affection. “This… god, Haz, I can’t believe you’ve done this for me. Now I can’t wait to see where else we’re going!”

“You want to go in here, first? See it properly?” Louis nodded and they headed off into the museum, spending nearly an hour going around it, taking in all the information and exhibits before returning outside. They were both humbled by the names written around the memorials, each of them commemorating a person who had lost their lives in the atrocity all those years ago. They’d stood quietly, taking it all in, watching as tourists around them did the same. After a while, they walked away silently, Harry leading Louis quietly. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Just a bit strange, you know. Being there, knowing what happened. But I’m glad we went, I am. It always gives me chills to watch that bit in the movie, seeing the towers still standing. But we had to do that.” Harry nodded and led Louis in another direction, part of the crowd, looking like they belonged. It felt good to walk around like this, in the open, showing their love to the world. Harry had decided to walk as much as they could today, stopping every now and then to take some photos, snapping a few silly selfies that they sent to their families, assuring them they were safe and things were going well.

Eventually, they arrived at their next location, and Louis laughed, pointing out the most iconic of statues across the water.

“I know it wasn’t in the movie properly, but we had to come here, you had to see it.” Louis nodded and grabbed his phone, trying to zoom in and take a photo of the Statue of Liberty. Harry wandered over to a bench and lowered himself onto it, pleased some other tourist or local before him had cleaned it off, the metal fairly dry, if a little cold in the New York winter. Louis looked so happy, moving around, taking pictures of their surroundings, taking a few selfies while he was at it. 

“Haz! Come here!”

Harry dragged himself over to the bench and stopped in front of his boyfriend, surprised when Louis surged forwards and kissed him all of a sudden. “Well, thank you for that, love. Is that all you wanted?”

“No. I want to pose like the Statue and you take a photo of the pair of us.” Harry just stared at Louis, blinking as he took in the strange request. In the end, he took the phone Louis was handing him and watched as his boyfriend arranged himself into a Statue of Liberty-like pose, an odd expression on his face as he looked at Harry, ready for a photo. “Stop judging me, Harold, and take the damn photo.”

Harry just laughed and did as Louis asked, crouching down to get a different angle, and moving all around while Louis laughed. Harry took a stunning shot of Louis’ face lit up with the sunlight, a gorgeous backdrop behind him. He stared at the screen, almost tearing up at the beauty of the photo and how happy Louis looked. Louis stepped over and wrapped Harry up in a tight hug, neither of them wanting to let go. 

“I love you so much, you know that?” Louis whispered, arms holding Harry’s body close to his own, the phone still in a grip in Harry’s hand. Harry couldn’t speak, he just nodded and let Louis hold him until he felt calmer, like he was a bit more together. They parted with a soft kiss, cold lips touching, eyes fluttering shut. “I still can’t believe we’re here…”

“I love you too. Sorry, just got a bit overwhelmed, bit daft-”

“Don’t do that, don’t dismiss your feelings. If there’s something you’ve taught me over the past year of our relationship, it’s that feelings matter, and we shouldn’t push them aside. As long as you’re overwhelmed in a happy way, I can deal with that, but if not, then I want to help, Haz.”

“It’s in a good way,” Harry reassured Louis, a small smile on his lips. “I promise. You just looked so happy, and I was just a bit blown away that this was happening, that your dreams are coming true, that you’re here in New York because of me. But I’m okay. I promise.” He kissed Louis quickly, handing him back his phone after and watching him flick through the photos. “These okay, or do you want me to take another one?”

“Nah, they’re great! I look like such a knob but I love it. Lottie’s gonna think I’ve lost the plot.”

“She’d be right,” Harry murmured, and shrieked as Louis shoved him to the side, almost making him fall backwards into the snow. “Oi, watch it, Tomlinson. Anyway, you getting hungry? It’s nearly lunchtime, so I thought we could get a cab to the next place, get some lunch before we go there?”

“Sounds good. Not gonna turn down food, am I?” Louis asked as he linked his arm through Harry’s and together, they headed off, stopping to grab a pretzel from a street vendor along the way, nibbling as they got into a cab, being whisked off to their next destination.

  
  


After a very American lunch of a giant hot dog and a shared basket of extremely cheesy fries, both men were full up and ready to explore whatever else Harry had on the agenda for the pair of them. They felt a little re-energised by the fact they’d had some food and a rest in the diner, and were just heading out of the door when something caught Harry’s eye, and he told Louis to wait outside the door, which he did with a shrug, used to Harry’s odd behaviour and requests.

“I’ll take one, please,” he said quietly to the old woman sat in the corner of the diner, a bucket of roses next to her, each individually wrapped. She grinned and nodded, accepting Harry’s five dollar bill, tucking it into her purse before she handed one over.

“Lucky girl,” she mused, and Harry shook his head, nodding to the figure of Louis outside the door. “Ah. Lucky boy. I wish you both every happiness.”

“Me too, thank you,” Harry murmured as he walked away, hiding the rose behind his back as he walked out of the diner, meeting Louis’ blue eyes with a grin. Louis hadn’t yet replaced his beanie on his head. It was hanging out of his back pocket and he looked beautiful, windswept and just gorgeous. “Hello, baby.” He whipped the rose out and held it towards a shocked looking Louis, who was blushing furiously now. “For my sweetheart.”

“Oh, Haz…” Louis took the flower carefully in his slim fingers and stepped forwards, kissing Harry in thanks. He chuckled and bit his lip as Harry took the beanie from his pocket and positioned it on his head, sweeping Louis’ fringe out of the way as he always did, knowing his boy well enough by now. “You didn't have to do that, you know.”

“I know,” Harry replied with a shrug, taking Louis’ free hand and sending them in another direction. “I wanted to. Always want you to feel loved and special, Lou.”

They chatted excitedly as they walked, Louis again in the dark about their destination. The streets were getting busier as they neared, and Louis’ eyes opened as he took in the famous shop names; Saks Fifth Avenue, Tiffany, Gucci, and more. Harry felt just as amazed as Louis did and kept stopping, taking photos of the famous storefronts, taking a few selfies with Louis as well to immortalise the moment. They gawped at beautiful window displays, mooched in a couple of shops they couldn’t resist going into, giggling at the ridiculous price tags before Harry dragged Louis along, determined to reach their destination before the sun started to go down and they had to head back to the hotel and change for the night.

“No way, Harry. No. Fucking. Way.” Louis stilled as he caught sight of the famous building in the distance and he turned to Harry, a look of surprise on his face. “Oh my God, is that seriously The Plaza Hotel? Where Kevin stayed?”

“Mm hmm,” Harry confirmed with a grin, stumbling as Louis yanked on his hand, drawing him over to it. “The very one, babe. I wish I’d been rich enough to get us a suite or something in there to stay in, but a little look from the outside will have to do, I’m afraid, sorry-”

“Don’t fucking apologise, this is epic! Oh my god, it’s the actual Plaza, Mum would freak, she always wanted to see this place!”

Harry loved how Louis was able to drop Jay into conversation without getting quiet and forlorn now, and he watched as Louis pulled off his gloves, fumbling with his phone as he snapped a couple of photos, zooming in on the hotel name and then back out again for a full shot. Before he knew what was happening, Louis had commandeered a man waiting for a taxi, talking excitedly to the bemused man.

“Excuse me, sir? Sorry to disturb you, but would you mind taking a photo of me and my boyfriend with the Plaza in the background, please?” 

“Sure, not a problem, go and stand together,” the man instructed, and Louis grabbed Harry, dragging him into place, shuffling around according to the man’s direction. They both smiled at the camera until Harry was stunned when Louis grabbed his face, and planted a big kiss right on Harry’s lips, the sound of the camera shutter going off catching Harry’s ear.

“Cheers mate, really appreciate it! Happy New Year!” Louis said, shaking the man’s hand and coming back to Harry’s side, eyes lighting up at the sight of the pictures. “Oh wow, Haz! Look at this one, I want to put this in our living room.”

“We look so happy,” Harry mused, smiling at the beautiful selection of images the man had taken. He turned around to thank him only to see him sliding into a yellow cab. Harry raised a hand as the man drove away, a thumbs up being returned to him. “Shall we be cheeky bastards and pop inside the foyer? I’m sure enough people do it, they won’t mind us?”

“Fuck it. Let’s go.” Louis and Harry walked up to a crossing and waited to cross the road, not wanting to be told off for jaywalking, and hovered outside the entrance, feeling out of place amongst the rather wealthy looking people slipping in and out. In the end, Harry found some courage and, squeezing Louis’ hand, walked inside. The man stood at the door just smiled slightly at them, sensing what they were up to and letting them inside anyway. Harry didn't take his eyes off Louis as he watched his blue eyes scout around the room, taking it all in. “Wow. Just… wow.”

The tall ornate ceilings made the room feel enormous, the plush carpet beneath their feet probably cost more than their entire house back home. There were priceless vases dotted around, each holding expensive looking flowers, and the walls all looked like they were made of marble, golden touches all around. It oozed money and wealth, and Harry felt ridiculously out of place. 

“Will you take my photo?” Louis whispered into his ear, looking a little nervous himself now, both aware they really didn't belong in this world, but felt like they couldn’t pass up the opportunity to see it with their own eyes. “I mean, I know I’ll look like a right twat, but I’m never gonna see these people again, right?”

“Good point, babe, go and stand over there.” Louis looked to where Harry was pointing and nodded. He stood nicely, rose still in his hand and smiled at Harry, who tried to take his photo as discreetly as he could, aware of many pairs of eyes on every move of the young couple. He nodded to say he was done, and Louis came back, spinning around once more. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“It really is, but like… I don’t think I’d want to stay here.” Harry frowned, so Louis explained. “I think I’d be too scared to stain something or break an expensive vase or something, I’d probably sit on the bed and not move!” Harry laughed at that, but they both stopped when an employee came to stand in front of them, looking smart in her hotel uniform, a surprisingly friendly expression on her face. “Uh, sorry, we were just leaving…”

“It’s not a problem, really. We’re used to people popping in to take a look around. Can I take your photo, I saw you taking one of your boyfriend?”

“Uh, yeah, please!” Louis spoke up, aware Harry was stunned by the kind offer. “Come on, Harold, once in a lifetime opportunity and all that…”

The kind employee took several photos of the pair in different places, finally directing them to the beautifully decorated Christmas tree behind a plush looking black rope keeping customers away from it. She laughed as she snapped a photo of Harry bending Louis backwards, kissing him softly, and a small burst of applause made them giggle, looking into each other’s eyes before they stood up, blushing at people watching them kiss. 

“Have a wonderful New Year, you two. Thank you for stopping by the Plaza Hotel.”

“Thank you for being so kind, we thought we’d be kicked out or something,” Louis confessed, and she shook her head, pressing a hand to her chest. “I’m Louis, by the way, and this is my Harry.”

They both shook her hands, thanking her again before they put back on their gloves and hats, ready to head back outside. Louis knew where they were going next and grinned as they crossed the road once more, heading for the famous Central Park. It looked beautiful covered in snow, much of the snow on the pavements cleared by now, but what used to be grassy areas were now plains of white, and looked so festive.

They took as many photos as they could, wandering around the park until Louis was moaning he couldn’t feel his toes anymore, and even the tips of their ears were bright red with the cold despite being tucked away under beanie’s. They’d indulged in a silly snowball fight, throwing lumps of powdery snow at each other, their laughter and shrieks making others around them grin at their silliness, and they’d only stopped when they were so cold, it was erring on being painful. They had explored as much of the park as they could without heading to the other side, admiring how gorgeous it all looked, and the tall skyscrapers that surrounded them, making them feel tiny, in the little peaceful haven inside the walls of the busiest city in the world.

  
  


They bustled in through the door of their hotel room an hour later, cold to the bone, and Harry shivered as he pulled off his coat, hanging it on the back of one of the small wooden chairs next to the little table, hoping it would dry out before they headed back into the cold for dinner, and for Harry’s final surprise of the day. Louis was kicking off his shoes across the room and Harry watched fondly as his boyfriend laid the rose on his bedside table before he collapsed onto the bed, looking worn out. It was only four pm, and that left them time to have a nap if they wanted, which Harry really did now he thought about it.

“Good day, Lou?” Harry asked, and watched as Louis propped his head up on his hand, staring over at him from across the room, nodding with a sleepy smile on his face. He shuddered again, and Louis flipped back the quilt, inviting Harry in, ignoring the fact they were both still fully dressed. “Fuck, I’ll never moan about our place being cold again, I swear.”

“Liar. You know you’ll be home turning up the heating as soon as we get in, moaning you’ve never been so cold,” Louis replied, pushing their bodies closer together. “God, I’m shattered. I haven’t walked this much in years. My feet actually hurt.”

“Mine too, but it’s worth it, getting to see all the sights properly, you know? Not the same from behind a window.” Louis nodded in agreement, clearly struggling to keep his eyes open now. “Shut your eyes, love. We can nap for a few hours before we go for dinner, and then the last thing before we head home tomorrow.”

“Fuck. Don’t say that, I’m not thinking about going home.” Harry smiled and pushed his calf between Louis’ legs, tangling them up further. “You set an alarm?”

Harry just nodded, pleased he’d had the foresight to do that before he’d gotten into bed, too tired to move now. He was warm and cosy in Louis’ arms, and right now, he didn't want to be anywhere else. He tilted his head back and pressed his now warm lips to Louis’, letting them part so Louis could slowly dip his tongue inside his mouth. Harry moaned low in his throat as Louis’ hands drifted up and over his shirt, pressing against his hardening nipples. Louis slowly rolled them so he was on top, slowly grinding his body down, kissing Harry deeply, trying to show his love for Harry.

Harry’s hands floated down, fiddling with the clasp of Louis’ jeans, trying to push them off. They pulled back from their kiss, looking deep into each other’s eyes, totally lost in the moment of their love. They kissed again as they pulled at their clothes, throwing them out from under the covers onto the floor, until their bodies were bare underneath the sheets. 

“Louis, please-”

Louis just nodded, a hand coming up to cup Harry’s cheek, caressing it with the pad of his thumb. His tongue brushed against Harry’s, and Harry gasped into Louis’ mouth as their bare bodies rocked together, ready to show each other how much they were in love in the very best way, whispered words and touches only for the two of them.

  
  


A few hours later, a very sleepy and sated Harry and Louis woke up, naked bodies tangled under the covers, Louis’ head on Harry’s bare chest, stroking up and down his sternum. Harry wearily blinked and stared at Louis, rubbing their noses gently. It was now dark in the bedroom, a light glow coming in from the open curtains, and Harry stretched his arms, sighing loudly as he woke from his lovely and much-needed sleep. 

“Sleep well?” he asked, with a voice much lower than normal. Louis just nodded, his fingertips running up and down Harry’s spine, making him shudder. His torso was covered in dry come from their earlier love making, and he winced at the sensation between his legs, slightly sore but in the nicest of ways, a pleasant reminder of what they’d done earlier. Harry reminded himself of the words Louis had uttered, and he pressed a kiss to Louis’ chest, hugging him tightly.

“Yeah, actually. You wore me out, that’s for sure.” Harry chuckled and sat up, the covers still around his waist, keeping him covered up. “Want to grab a shower before we head out? What time is dinner?”

“Uh, I booked the table for half nine, and it’s…” he reached out, hitting the home button of his phone so he could see the time. “It’s just gone 7, so we have time for a shower and stuff, yeah.” They got out of bed and stumbled to the little bathroom together, crammed in the tiny cubicle as they washed each other, warm water tumbling over their bodies, the bathroom filling with the scent of the hotel toiletries they had used.

Louis dressed on one side of the room, his back to Harry as he’d told him he wanted to be surprised by what Harry was wearing, and Harry did the same, keeping his eyes off Louis as he pulled on a navy shirt, doing the buttons up to the top, and shrugging on the black blazer he’d packed for this occasion, a little unhappy it was a bit wrinkled from being trapped in a suitcase. Still, he smoothed it out and tucked his shirt into his smart trousers, threading a belt through the loops and fastening it shut. 

“Nearly ready, Lou? We should head out soon if we’re going to make our reserv- oh wow.” He stilled as Louis turned around, looking more than handsome. He was wearing a deep green shirt and skinny black jeans, feet stuffed into a new pair of Vans he’d bought yesterday in Macy’s. His hair was swept up into a quiff, and Harry could already smell the familiar cologne he’d bought Louis as an early birthday present when he’d run out a week before Christmas. “You look so gorgeous, fuck.”

“Not so bad yourself, Styles,” he said, eyes roaming up and down Harry’s body. “As much as I love it when we’re cosy at home, I love seeing you like this too, all smart and handsome.”

“And yours,” Harry added, stepping over and kissing Louis’ lips gently, reaching for his coat. “Here, babe, it’s still freezing outside. We’re going in a taxi, by the way.” Louis fistpumped the air for a moment, letting Harry pull his coat up, zipping him up like a child, making them both giggle. He waited by the door as Harry put on his own coat, patting his pockets to make sure he had everything. As they stepped into the corridor and Louis hit the button for the lift, Harry stilled, eyes flying open. “Ah shit, hold the lift, Lou, I’ll be right back.”

He grabbed his wallet and pulled out the keycard for their room, dashing inside and grabbing the item out of his suitcase he’d almost forgotten. He tucked it into his pocket and stepped back out, checking the door was locked before he joined Louis in the lift, hitting the button for the ground floor. They held hands as they stepped into a waiting taxi, and Harry gave the address, Louis raising his eyebrows at the unfamiliar address. 

“Going all out, are we? Somewhere nice?” 

“New Year’s Eve in New York, Louis, of course I’m going all out.” He grinned back at Louis as the taxi sped off, arriving at their destination just ten minutes later. Harry stepped out first and rounded the taxi, paying the driver before he opened the door for Louis, holding his hand as he stepped out. He led him over to the restaurant, waiting for someone to come and speak to them both. “Oh hi, I have a reservation for two, name of Styles?”

“Please come this way,” the waiter spoke, guiding Harry and Louis through the restaurant to a small candle lit table, very intimate and romantic, just as Harry had intended. Harry pulled out Louis’ chair and waited for him to sit before he tucked it in, sitting opposite him. 

“Let’s make this the best meal of the year,” he muttered, opening the menu, eyes flying over the choices as Louis’ foot wrapped around his ankle. He picked up the wine glass the waiter had filled while they’d taken their seats, holding it up. “Here’s to us, Louis, here’s to a great 2019 for both of us.”

“To us,” Louis nodded, clinking his glass with Harry before they both sipped on their wine, the alcohol warming them from the inside, excited for whatever else the evening held. 

  
  


Harry pulled back his coat sleeve, checking the time on his watch as they walked out of the restaurant into the cold evening. The streets were fairly quiet as Harry was sure the majority of people would be in Times Square, watching the show go down there, ready for the infamous ball  drop. As much as Harry wanted to see that, he had plans, and there was no way he was deviating on them, not for anything. 

“Right, we have to walk for about ten minutes, is that okay?” Louis nodded and slipped his hand into Harry’s, the pair walking off down the street together. Harry had studied the map enough that he knew where they were going, and he turned them around corners, getting ever closer to their destination. He kept Louis distracted with chitchat, hoping he wouldn’t realise where they were heading. 

When he noticed they were almost there, he stopped Louis, pleased no-one was around them at the moment, needing a little time for just the two of them. 

“Okay, sweetheart, we’re nearly there.”

“Nearly where, Haz? You’re killing me with all these secrets…”

“Sorry, but it’ll be worth it, I promise. I know there’s somewhere you’ve been dying to go to, and I can’t believe you haven’t asked why we haven’t been there yet…” He watched Louis grin, shrugging slightly. He knew Louis knew what he was talking about, but still his boyfriend didn't say anything, wanting to let Harry take charge for the evening. “Fine, play it that way…” he teased, walking off again with Louis.

“I trust you,” came Louis’ soft voice as they walked, and Harry stopped, turning to kiss Louis quickly before they walked on. It was late, gone half past eleven so Harry slowed down their pace, not wanting to arrive too soon. He took a few twists and turns, trying to elongate the journey a bit, needing to arrive just before midnight if things were to go to plan. Eventually, he could put it off no longer and turned the corner, the famous Radio City Music Hall coming into view.

“Oh my god, Harry-” Louis looked stunned and grinned, pointing at the famous venue. “Wow! This was in the movie too, right?”

“Yep, in a scene behind Kevin. But this isn’t what we’re here for, Lou…” 

He took Louis’ hand and walked a little further, heading down W 50th Street to their final destination. Harry could feel his own heart pounding in his chest now, and his palms were sweating inside his gloves, and not just from being warm. He swallowed heavily as the famous landmark came into view, and Louis squealed, jumping up and down like a child as he took in the sight before him. 

“Oh my god. This cannot be happening to me…”

“It is. Let’s go and see it, shall we?” Louis just nodded, not removing his eyes from the thing he’d wanted to see the most of all, the one thing Harry had held out on the entire time they’d been in New York. It had killed him not to take Louis straight there to see the Rockefeller Tree, but everything they’d done had been building to this point. Although he didn't doubt what would happen, he was nervous and it felt like all his emotions were amplified tenfold.

Louis slowed his steps, and paused as the tree came into view, framed by the angel statues that lined the walkway, golden lights sparkling in the night. The tree was covered in coloured fairy lights, and it was the most perfect scenario Harry could ever have pictured. Slowly, hand in hand, they walked up the pathway, utter silence around them. Soft snow was falling around them, but Harry didn't even notice the cold, eyes too fixed on Louis to think about anything else. Harry was aware the clock was ticking, that it was almost midnight but he had to let Louis take this at his pace, knowing how much this meant to him.

Louis turned and looked back at him, eyes glassy with unshed tears as he swallowed heavily, overcome with emotion now. Harry wanted to wrap him up in a hug and hold him tight but stayed back, wanting to see what Louis wanted to do. He kissed Harry’s cheek before he dropped his hand, slowing taking a few steps up to the barrier, Harry a few paces behind, trying to give him some privacy. Thanks to the peace and quiet, Louis’ words drifted lightly on the breeze, enabling Harry to hear his soft monologue.

“I made it here, Mum. I remember you telling me you’d bring me here when I was about seven, but I finally did it. It only took me ‘til I met the love of my life, until I was twenty one but I’m here now.” He let out a long breath, and pulled off his gloves, pushing them into his coat pockets. “I wish you were here, Mum, more than anything. You’d love it here, you really would. It’s… god, it’s just as amazing as it looks on the film, even more so, actually. It’s really beautiful, and so, so big.”

Harry smiled softly at how amazed Louis sounded, and how happy he was as he stared up at the enormous Christmas tree. Harry had been blown away by it too, but seeing Louis’ look of wonder was everything he’d ever dreamed of. He went to step closer but stopped, hearing Louis start speaking again.

“I’m here with Haz. He’s made this whole trip amazing for me, everything we’ve done has been for me, and he’s just… he’s everything, Mum. Like… I’m so in love with him, he makes every day so good, you know? He just amazes me every day, I’m so lucky…”

Harry blushed as Louis turned around, blowing him a kiss for a moment before he beckoned Harry over. Harry shook his head slightly, wanting to give Louis a bit of time to himself to deal with all of his emotions. In the distance, he could hear a countdown from some nearby bar, people starting to countdown from ten, and Harry knew this was it. There was no turning back, and he took a breath, steadying himself for what was going to be the most important moment of his life.

Louis was counting aloud now, and Harry continued to walk quietly up behind him, ready for it, ready for the moment to arrive that he’d been planning all too long, unable to believe it was finally here.

“3, 2, 1… Happy New Year, Ha-”

Louis whirled around and Harry looked up at him from where he was, knelt down on one knee in a patch of snow, a silver band clutched between his fingers held up towards Louis. Louis’ face was one of utter shock, and his hands were shaking by his sides, both shaking thanks to the cold and what was happening.

“Louis, I- I don’t have a long speech planned.” Harry watched as a tear started to fall from Louis’ eyes, working its way slowly down his cheek. Louis didn't bother to wipe it away, letting it fall onto the fabric of his coat. “I just-” His breaths were coming in short bursts now, and he could feel himself getting overwhelmed at the enormity of the situation, despite how much he wanted this more than anything.

“Oh, baby-” Louis came and knelt down in front of Harry, taking his free hand, soothing him in the way only Louis knew how to do despite his own shaking hands, sniffing slightly. “It’s okay, take a moment, I’m not going anywhere…”

Harry swallowed and nodded, taking a few deep breaths before he smiled at Louis, having got his nerves under control again. He cleared his throat as subtly as he could, and squeezed Louis’ hand, the other one still clutching the ring for dear life. He leaned in and whispered the next words to Louis. “Would you stand up again, please? Want to do this properly…” 

Louis just grinned and nodded, tears still tumbling down his cheeks as he got to his feet, looking down at Harry with such love in his eyes as Harry readied himself to propose, for real this time.

“I know this isn’t the moment you wanted at the Rockefeller Tree, and I can never give you that, as much as I wish I could. But what I can give you is me and my love, forever. I hope we can create new memories ourselves, something to make you smile. Not so you forget Jay, because I would never want that, but… I just want to make it so your heart hurts a little less everyday, Lou.”

Louis was openly crying now, and Harry could feel tears prickling at the back of his own eyes, the emotion of the moment taking over entirely.

“Louis, I love you more than anything. I want to spend the rest of our lives together, if you’ll let me. Louis, will you marry me? Please?”

Louis just nodded, wiping his eyes with his coat sleeve as he smiled so widely, Harry thought his face might burst. “Yes, yes, yes, Harry, it’ll always be yes.” He held out a shaking hand and Harry slid the silver band onto Louis’ ring finger, admiring how perfect it looked against Louis’ skin. He pulled Harry to his feet, and into a kiss, their lips colliding, hands on each others waists. “Oh my god, we’re engaged…”

“We are. Together forever,” Harry murmured against Louis’ lips, kissing him again. “You said yes, Lou, you want to marry me. You’ve made me so happy.”

“I do, more than anything,” Louis confirmed, taking a step back and holding his hand out, admiring the new ring on his finger, linking him and Harry forever. “This ring… it’s beautiful. I love it, I love what it means. And just so you know?” Harry waited, wondering what Louis was going to say next, high on the excitement of his new engagement, knowing he and Louis had just promised to be together forever. “My heart has hurt a lot less since you came along. The ache of losing Mum is still there, it always will be, but you make it better. You make everything better, and I love you so much for that.”

“I love you too,” Harry whispered, as if the words were just for the two of them. “You’re my forever, Louis Tomlinson.”

“My happy ever after,” Louis whispered back before pulling Harry back into him, sealing their engagement with a final kiss. 

**The End.**  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, Merry Christmas!! 
> 
> Please [reblog the Tumblr post](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/181372657741/fairytale-of-new-york-by-lovelarry10-a-timestamp) or [retweet the fic tweet](https://twitter.com/oneolddirection/status/1077172133170724864) if you enjoyed it to share with others!


End file.
